freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The gray text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. There is a new THX trailer in 2015 named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. Suddenly, a large "O" appears in the middle, a la the Orion Pictures logo, and we zoom through it, revealing the THX logo, which is black and has dark shines on it. The text "see you on the other side" wipes in underneath the THX logo. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company-THX Ltd. and is now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The first THX film was 1983's hit movie Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. THX officially stands for "Tomlinson Holman's EXperiment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest f***ing noise of your childhood". Scare Factor Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse logo. The suspensefully long Deep Note will haunt many people. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2015 Category:Logos that scare the DQ Lips Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare Terry Crews Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Extinct Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Brand New Logos Category:Top Pages Category:2016 Category:1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:HD-DVD Logos Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:T Category:H Category:X Category:VCD Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that Scare Dora Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Logos that could not scare my piano teacher Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Sarah Phillis Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Rare Logos Category:Slytherins Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare me Category:Bullies Category:Creepypasta Ranked Logos Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists